


My Anchor and My Wings

by Maeple



Series: Touriko Week 2018 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Casual swearing, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Swearing, Touriko Week, Touriko Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeple/pseuds/Maeple
Summary: Obstinate was a good word to describe Touka, but Yoriko was always there to lower her walls.ForTouriko WeekDay 1 (posted ontumblr)Prompts:Fantasy/First Date/"I've waited years for this."





	My Anchor and My Wings

Obstinate was definitely a word that could be used to describe Kirishima Touka. It was made of her strong will and dignity, after all.

Or maybe it was the other way around; being obstinate caused her to have a strong will, to be inflexible.

Either way, the two went hand-in-hand.

Touka was modest, she usually put herself last, but hardly anything could get in the way when she put her mind to something.

And today was, unfortunately, one of those times.

Yoriko was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Touka's apartment, elbow on her knee and her hand propping up her chin as she thought.

The human's brows were furrowed as she bit her lip. Touka thought she looked rather cute when she was brainstorming.

"I can hear you thinking," Touka said as she sat beside her. Yoriko hummed as she let her hand drop in favor of letting her head rest against Touka's shoulders. Touka could feel her heart flutter as she looked down at those warm eyes, her light brown hair, and that expression.

"Yeah," Yoriko sighed as Touka rested her head on Yoriko's. She usually was not one for physical affection or really any contact, but Yoriko made it okay. It was more than welcome with Yoriko, who made her realize she was touch-starved and simply could not get enough of it.

"I just don't know what we'd do for our first date," the human admitted softly. Touka blushed.

A while back, Touka told Kaneki to just fucking confess to Nagachika if it killed him so badly; she didn't think she could handle those stupid lovelorn stares anymore. In turn, Kaneki challenged her to tell Yoriko about her own feelings. So Touka did, because she wasn't a coward.

(--Or so she told herself. But really, why all those months of waiting then, if she wasn't one? And waiting for what, anyway? For Yoriko to confess feelings she might not even have?)

Touka asked Yoriko to be her girlfriend. Yoriko was ecstatic, but the only problem was deciding where to go on their first date.

Restaurants were out of the question. Touka decided she could trust Yoriko, if any human, because she deserved to know she was a ghoul if Touka were going to date her. Not that she didn't before, more so Touka couldn't convince herself to find a legitimate reason out of fear of rejection. Yoriko handed it markedly well, despite her doubts.

Movies? There was nothing good to see.

Roller skating? God, what was this? Renting roller skates at the only roller rink near them was expensive with the admission fee.

Ice skating? Yeah, it would be a nice change from the hot weather outside. If only there were a rink close enough.

Touka was frowning as her eyes wandered to the window of her apartment, before Yoriko piped up, "You think we could go swimming? I saw a public swimming pool around..."

Touka swallowed.

"There's probably like... an admission fee..." Touka tried to protest.

"It'd probably be cheaper than having to pay for rental skates as well, Touka," Yoriko pushed.

Touka sighed. "Then yeah, sounds good," she lied. Actually, buying a swimsuit was probably more expensive than renting skates. But it's not like Touka was about to tell Yoriko that she didn't even own one.

"Alright! Is tomorrow okay? We've spent a lot of time just deciding where." Yoriko did that adorable thing when she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, pressing her lips together to look at Touka uncertainly. The ghoul could feel her heart stop for a second.

Touka flashed her a smile, her heart picking up its pace with a renewed speed. "Yeah! What time?"

The human frowned for a moment as she thought. "Before lunch--for me, at least, sorry," Yoriko rushed to correct herself, face beginning to redden. "So like... maybe around ten? I know that's early, but the pool will probably get crowded later..."

Touka nodded in agreement. "Then... it's a... date?" she managed, but it sounded more like a question. She swallowed, feeling her own cheeks begin to warm.

A date.

With _Yoriko_.

This was too good to be true, really.

The pink on Yoriko's face darkened as she gave a small, genuinely pleased smile as if she were having the same thoughts. "Yeah... a date..."

They sat back to chew on that in a moment of silence.

It was only a few seconds, but a few seconds was all Touka needed to begin to panic. _A pool! Swimming! Swimsuits!_

The brunette cleared her throat. "Um--I can meet you at your place, and then we can get going?"

Touka nodded.

Fuck.

A pool. People. But that wasn't the worst part, people she could deal with, but--

There was just one other big problem she couldn't.

Touka didn't know how to swim.

Touka shut the door behind Yoriko after watching the bright yellow of her girlfriend's jumper disappear beyond the corner, leaving Touka alone with her thoughts.

The ghoul silently slid down the door. She sat there for a good few minutes, staring straight ahead of her.

What was she going to do?

Touka had never gone swimming before. It just--never really occurred to her to do so. Never occurred to her that she was allowed to do something so every-day, so casual, so harmless, so  _human_.

Dammit.

She didn't even own a swimsuit--something she would definitely need tomorrow.

Why did she agree to this?

Oh yeah. Because she was too stubborn to admit it.

Yoriko knew she wasn't human--and yet Touka still felt that urge to blend in, to not draw attention to herself, to be like any other ordinary human girl who didn't have to worry about fighting or running for their lives.

But it was too late now--so she had to do something. If she didn't swim, she at least needed something to swim _in_ , even if not knowing how utterly defeated the purpose (but she would still be going in the water. It couldn't be that deep, right? Did she really need to worry about not knowing how?).

Where in hell would she get a swimsuit? Okay, maybe at any clothing store or something, but... what was she even looking for?

Touka sighed and picked herself up off of the carpeted floor. She needed to get herself together. She got her bag and headed out.

She went to a general clothing store, but unfortunately for her, all the swimsuits seemed to have been picked over already. There were a few options left, but none of them were really appealing. There was a very showy bikini that Touka definitely was not going to even try, weird two-piece bikinis except with a longer top (tankinis? She had no idea what they were called).

She found a few in her size and made her way to the dressing rooms, where she tried on the first she found.

It was a simple purple one with white polka dots, it had small ruffles in the front neckline and had a small circle open in the back. The straps were confusing though, and it took Touka four tries to put it on with them in the right position because they overlapped.

Touka glanced in the mirror, biting her lip. She usually didn't care about her appearance, but this was sort of a first date! She needed something modest, but not completely ugly. Yoriko could wear whatever she wanted and still look cute, but Touka was another story (Touka knew Yoriko would say otherwise, but the negative part of the ghoul’s mind was prominent).

It fit well enough, but Touka didn't really like it.

The second one was a lot better. The one minor setback was that this one had straps that tied around the neck. She huffed as she fiddled with the strings--shit. If it wasn’t for her experience with aprons, she probably would have struggled more.

It took her a few moments, but she got it. Were all swimsuits difficult in some way? Damn. The second was one of those tankinis--or so she had dubbed them in her head. 

It had a pretty floral design in navy blue and white on the top piece, and the bottom piece was the same shade of blue with a small skirt. It looked good enough, she decided as she examined herself in the mirror.

She decided on the second swimsuit, not bothering with the third. As she paid for it, she thought about what Yoriko might wear--but it didn't really matter. Yoriko could pull absolutely anything off without trying.

She felt her face warm as she exited the shop, single bag in hand, thinking about tomorrow. She probably wouldn't be doing a lot of swimming anyways--right?

Oh well, that was a worry for another day.

 

* * *

 

 

When morning rolled around and it was time for Touka to drag herself out of bed, she realized she didn't have sunscreen.

Oh.

And how were they even going to get to the pool? She was not about to go parading around outside with just that swimsuit on.

Fuck. Touka really should've thought that through. In the end, she decided the simplest way was to just wear clothes over the swimsuit, simple shorts and a T-shirt.

She heard a knock at the door to her apartment upstairs of Anteiku.

Touka swallowed as she walked to the door, her hand hesitating on the handle. What if she ruined the first date? Would Yoriko even consider going for another, if that happened? Would she dump her?

No, no, the ghoul told herself. Yoriko was too nice to be so harsh.

She forced herself to turn the knob and open the door, revealing a smiling Yoriko. Her hair was up in a small ponytail, a loose, see-through white T-shirt on, revealing the swimwear underneath. She just wore simple shorts that went to mid-thigh. It looked like they had the same idea, which was a relief.

"Hey, Touka!" Yoriko greeted cheerily, closing the door behind her and reaching out to hug the ghoul in greeting, nuzzling their faces together. Touka could feel herself heat up at the touch.

"Y-Yoriko..." Touka returned the greeting when she was released. Her knees felt week as the human beamed up at her. God, she was so precious.

"You ready?! This is gonna be fun!" she cheered.

Touka swallowed. "Um--yeah. ...I wasn't sure what we'd do about the swimsuits at first, but I'm glad we had the same idea."

Yoriko hummed in agreement. "Yep! Gay minds think alike," she chirped.

Touka's cheeks grew hotter, but she couldn't force down the amused smile that made its way onto her face, her eyebrows raised. She laughed. "Yoriko, I don't think that's the right wording."

"What do you mean it's not?" Yoriko feigned ignorance.

Touka laughed into the hand over her mouth. "You dork, let's just going already," she said.

"Nu-uh," Yoriko stopped her, hand on her hip. "You gotta put some sunscreen on first!"

Touka sighed. "I don't have any..." And it totally slipped her mind the day before.

"That's why I'm here," Yoriko said, drawing a small bottle of sunscreen out of the bag that she had around her shoulder.

"You're a life saver, Yoriko," Touka sighed and accepted the bottle, squirting some into the palm of her hand and rubbing it into the other. "Sorry--I guess I wasn't thinking ahead. So this might take a bit of time."

"It's fine--do you want me to help?" Yoriko offered.

Touka paused for a moment, hand hovering over her shoulder, as she looked to Yoriko, who seemed entirely genuine, warm eyes aglow with that sincerity that was ever present.

She swallowed and exhaled. Yoriko--helping her put on sunscreen.

"I--" Touka cut herself off awkwardly. "Uh, sure..."

"Okay!" Yoriko said and took the bottle. Touka awkwardly returned to rubbing in the sunscreen as she felt a new hand join on the arm she was using.

Touka gave a stiff laugh as she moved on to her leg, crouching down on the floor.

Yoriko joined her. When the weight on her arm disappeared, the ghoul looked up to her girlfriend. The brunette's face was dusted with pink as she took Touka in, who felt herself flush under the gaze.

"Uh--can I... get your... leg? I mean, it's totally fine if you don't want me to, or if it's awkward or something!" Yoriko stuttered out.

Touka turned red. "Uh--I---Um... I got it, thanks," she squeaked.

The ghoul returned to her task with a renewed enthusiasm and focus. It made her feel warm, whenever Yoriko touched her--just simple brushes or pokes or nuzzles, but it was a feeling Touka could feel herself get high on quickly, leaving herself slightly dazed as a sort of pleasant numbness radiated from wherever Yoriko touched.

"Can I--get your back, then?" Yoriko offered. Touka gave a small nod as she moved on to her other leg.

Her face heated up as a pressure on her back became obvious, rubbing circles in the spot that was left open by the swimsuit. The same fuzzy feeling flooded her from the spot.

Touka couldn't see Yoriko's face, but from the closeness they shared, Touka could hear her breathing hitch slightly.

"You're so beautiful, Touka..." a soft murmur said from behind her. Touka pressed her lips together.

"Um--uh... th-thanks." Touka cleared her throat. "you're--pretty too..." she said lamely.

She wanted to die.

She wanted a fissure to open up in the earth and swallow her whole so she could melt like the Wicked Witch of the West underneath the ground in the earth's core.

"Thanks," Yoriko said. Touka couldn't see her, but she could hear the smile in her voice. It filled her with the same fuzzy feeling. She was glad she was sitting down now, as she didn't think her knees could support her after that.

"Now all that's left is your face! Here, I can get it," Yoriko insisted as she crawled back into view, grabbing the bottle that sat on the floor. She got some on her finger before sitting in front of Touka, leaning in to put her finger to Touka's face.

Touka couldn't find it in herself to tell her that she didn't need help, that she could do it herself, because she was obstinate and stubborn and--

Touka's eyes watched Yoriko's, the impossible brown of them. They were so expressive, so genuine... Her eyes trailed down to her lips. Was Yoriko wearing lipgloss? No, it wasn't that shiny--chapstick?

Touka absolutely melted just looking at her. Maybe there was always one person who could get through all that obstinateness of hers.

They were so close, Yoriko's cute, concentrated face just right in front of her.

Right in front of her.

Yoriko bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows slightly furrowed as her finger gently rubbed in the sunscreen on her face.

_So close._

Touka felt like her face was on fire when the human's eyes met hers. Her heart stopped for a second.

Before she knew what she was even saying, Touka blurted out, "Can I kiss you?"

Yoriko paused, her hand hovering in the air. Touka could watch the blush rise to her cheeks; it probably mirrored Touka's face.

"I--um--y-yeah..." Yoriko said quietly.

Touka swallowed.

God, she was so _stupid_  sometimes.

That was so awkward--why would she even  _say that--_

But all her internal berating was cut off as she grew more and more aware that she was leaning in, almost against her will, and Yoriko's face was growing ever closer.

They were a mere centimeter apart when she could feel Yoriko's breath tickle her lips. Yoriko's eyes began to flutter closed as Touka leaned in the last infinitesimal bit.

She didn't know when or why she closed her eyes, but at some point she had, she realized as their lips connected. Maybe it was to block out the world around them, to focus solely on Yoriko, on the feather-light pressure on her lips. She could feel the chapstick as her mouth moved against Yoriko's. She couldn't fend off yet another smile as she felt Yoriko's lips twist into one of her own. The warm feeling was there again, gently flooding through her like how the tide lapped at a shoreline. Except it wasn't weathering or eroding, but rather a comforting presence.

Touka opened her eyes and pulled away slowly, lips tingling and face undoubtedly red. She brought a hand to her mouth to cover the smile, looking down at her feet.

She just kissed Yoriko, who sat there, grinning like an idiot. She laughed when she saw Touka's expression.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me see your smile, you meanie," she challenged. Touka gave a laugh of her own and uncovered her face, her lips pressed together.

"It's just--I've been... wanting to do that for years," Touka admitted, no longer even trying to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Then let's do it again," Yoriko said breathily, smile still very much prominent. "If that's all it takes to get you to smile, I'd do it a thousand times. You're pretty when you smile, Touka."

Touka took in Yoriko, her  _girlfriend._  It made her smile just to think that.  _My girlfriend._

"It's not just that. You're all it takes to make me smile, you know," Touka replied as she ducked in for another kiss.

Yeah, so maybe Touka was guarded and strong-willed, which sometimes lead her to be stubborn and inflexible.

But Kosaka Yoriko was always there to lower Touka's defenses, and at the same time raise her above herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> I'm so excited to see everyone else's works for this week <33


End file.
